Descent
by wishingstarinajar
Summary: Part Five of the Wakfu: Fragments series. Faith gets tested when ill rumors about the Gods start to make the rounds and bring everything into question for the Eliatrope ambassador. Willing to find out the truth about her Goddess and the Twelve Gods, Alys takes risks in an attempt to hold onto her resolve or to let it go forever, but something else stirs in the shadows.
1. Rumors

Peace is one of those subjects which brings forth mixed opinions. What exactly is peace? How does one define the meaning of the word? It varies, it always does. Even with a global agreement as to what peace should stand for, there will always be those who believe it should be different. For personal gain or more empathetic reasons, it didn't matter… There would always be differences.

This day was considered peaceful by most, but some felt the dark underlying tone which buzzed in the background during the celebration. She was one of the few to sense it, but she blamed her own thoughts for it. She tried to come to terms with the situation, to find the good amidst the bad, but she stumped herself with each attempt. What good could possibly come out of this union? She considered the future of Sadida and of the Osamodas while searching for a glimmer of hope, but the dead ends in her mind kept coming.

Her turquoise eyes fixated on the happy couple, the prince and princess who were unified through marriage on this day. They were smiling, just like their guests. She on the other hand… Her own smile wasn't as strong, even though she wished for it to be more genuine.

Dark thoughts… She didn't want them, not during a royal wedding, but they lingered and teased her with quiet voices which made her feel insecure or agitated. Prince Armand, the groom, was an obstacle in the pursuit of her own goal; to give a home to the orphaned Eliatrope children and to allow her people to gain a respectful standing in this world. He was never supportive of her visions, and frankly, she understood his reasoning. It was why she was here, why she accepted the formal invitation. She had an immense respect for his father and the kingdom he ruled, a kingdom which was put into jeopardy several times by artifacts related to her people. The Eliacube, the Eliatrope Dofus… They are catalysts for trouble, powerful relics which had no place in this world. She had a debt to repay due to them, a debt she tried to shoulder on her own so her young king could tend to different matters he deemed more important. It was why she was without him this day.

The ambassador allowed her gaze to wander, the gentle breeze playing with the free locks of hair which framed her face. This was, in a sense, peace. Laughter, smiles, the shining sun, pleasant smells... A perfect brew to bring the spirits up. She took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the sunshine on her back, the wind caressing the bare skin. A moment of serenity, something to find some good in and hopefully push aside the brooding thoughts which tried to ruin the atmosphere. Not everything was lost, she shouldn't forget this.

Life was steadily becoming better. She found her bearings in the crowded city of Bonta, her embassy was a success, or well enough of a success to be a proper base for any Eliatrope related communication. There were some complaints about its location, but the complaints didn't last for all too long, which she was grateful for. The only downside to living and working in Bonta was the missing of her family. It was difficult to keep tabs on how they were doing and to discuss matters with the one who would one day rule her people. The worst part? She was missing out on her brothers growing up, something she wanted to be a part of but knew she couldn't be. Things had changed in her family, for better or worse, she wasn't sure yet.

Adamaï was still missing. She had made the attempts to search for him and even hired people to track him down, but all returned empty handed or with false leads. Yugo began his search far later than her, having impatiently waited for his brother to be the first to show a sign of life or hoping his sister' attempts would bring news. When neither happened, he became desperate enough to take the task and responsibility onto himself, at times accompanied by her and Ruel whenever they were able.

Alys looked over a shoulder to the scenery behind her while she thought about Adamaï, the festivities forgotten about. The shimmering of the ocean was beckoning her, the view more alluring than the wedding reception. He was out there somewhere… Why wouldn't he come home? What happened between the two brothers to have them part this way? She knew with whom he was and it worried her, even kept her up at times. Sipho's words* never left her alone. Even now, with the supposed positive atmosphere enveloping her, she could hear them echoing through the back of her mind.

The Brotherhood of the Forgotten. She did some research on them after Sadida recovered from Ogrest's Chaos, but there wasn't much solid or trustworthy to go by. Anyone with previous experiences either dodged her questions or would keep it brief, not wishing to delve too far into talking about these Forgotten. Demigods, that's what most of them were, demigods who were dissatisfied with their divine parents. The opinions and observations about this brotherhood varied between respect and disgust, the brotherhood's motives either frowned upon or considered revolutionary. They had a certain care for this world, but their methods to right the wrongs committed against them and others were questionable. The fact they whisked Adamaï away from her wasn't working in their favor…

Eyes were burning on her bare back, she could feel it. The realization slowly dawned upon her after she got lost in thought, the slow blinking of her eyes and turning of her head a clear indication she got distracted by other matters than the wedding. She remained in the open archway to stay in the warmth of the sun while she faced the crowded room, her gaze wandering to find whoever was looking her way, if they still were…

A small smile tugged on the corner of her lips when she found who she was looking for, their eyes meeting across the room. The slight squinting of his eyes gave away the smile which rounded his cheeks before Joris Jurgen nodded to her and somewhat rose a finger with a slight sideways tilt of his head. His quiet inquiry if she was doing well pinched her heart, her smile growing a little at his concern before she gave him a hardly noticeable nod, the small movement accompanied by a flicker of sunlight which reflected against the decorative headwear she wore. She lay a hand against the oval shaped pin she wore on the front of her ceremonial robes, her fingers tenderly caressing the silver and polished glass before she rose her eyebrows to return to question to the Bontarian master, his response hidden but picked up on by her. He was faring decently during this event, just like her.

"You're still here."

The silent exchange of care between the two ambassadors was broken by a surprised sounding observation, the approaching figure having been alerted to Alys' presence by the shine of silver. The princess of Sadida came towards her with stiff but quick steps before she stepped up beside Alys to join the female Eliatrope in the open archway, a faint pout present on the young woman's face.

"It would be rude to leave this soon."

Amalia's shoulders rose with the large inhale of air she took before she released it like a long sigh, quietly muttering under her breath," I wouldn't hold it against you if you were to leave shortly. I would even join you if it were possible."

Alys rose a brow at the princess' muttering, having picked up on the bitter tone in her voice. Something was obviously bothering the Sadidette, but what it could be was a guess; it could be the smallest insignificant thing. What was more surprising was that she sought out Alys' company… It wasn't uncommon for Amalia to do so during political events, but she didn't expect it this day. The Eliatrope's surprised expression softened a little while she observed the princess before she asked hushed so others couldn't listen in on their conversation," did something happen, Amalia?"

Her brown eyes narrowed when they turned to the newlyweds, a hint of spite present in the glare she threw their way before she huffed to audibly pout and harrumph. "The usual happened," Amalia answered as she balled her hands into fists and pressed them against her exposed thighs," even during their own wedding, they can't leave me alone."

Ah, of course. A knowing but sympathetic smile formed when Alys realized what Amalia was talking about. She didn't need more details on the matter, for she was aware of the urgings from Amalia's brother and new sister-in-law, particularly the sister-in-law. Princess Aurora was on the prowl, had been for months after she became Armand's fiance, determined to pair Amalia up with one of her available brothers. It was no secret… Aurora wasn't exactly subtle with her attempts to arrange a marriage between Amalia and any of her male relatives. And Armand, well… He believed it to be a brilliant idea, all to have Amalia settle down and take her responsibilities as future queen more seriously.

"Again her oldest brother. I already declined the proposal the last time she pushed him onto me. Do you know what he smells like?" She didn't wait for Alys to guess. "Gobballs."

A soft chuckle escaped the Eliatrope after Amalia blurted out the truth with her usual straightforwardness, for it was true; the eldest son of King Osamodas wasn't exactly known for having an endearing musk. Still, he had other qualities which could be of interest or make up for his natural perfume, but she understood that Amalia wasn't interested in the male Osamodas. Her taste lay elsewhere... "You are still so young, Amalia. You deserve someone closer to your age, and someone you personally approve of," she said before she fell silent, the familiar small shape of the Bontarian master gone from sight after she wished to smile towards him. She searched for him while she unintentionally straightened up to make herself taller, her eyes wandering across the present crowd the find the familiar blue hue of his coat before Amalia spoke to her with a more quiet voice.

"I'm glad you're here. They don't understand what it's like..."

Alys' shoulders lowered when she picked up on the dip in tone, her curiosity as to where Joris had gone pushed aside to make way for concern. Amalia stood a little sheepish beside her, her gaze averted to look at nothing in particular, a somber look in her brown eyes. She looked incredibly lonely…

"They don't, no," Alys agreed with a sympathetic sigh, the topic at hand a heavy one. Arranged marriages and betrothals were complicated, especially if they relied on gaining needed resources for your kingdom and people's survival. It was an experience both the women shared, an experience which didn't end well for either of them. It as a strange thing to bond over, but it worked well enough for them; they weren't exactly close friends, but they got along. She touched her shoulder as she gave the princess a small but a reassuring smile and said to her," we can't hold it against the others that they've made their peace with their betrothals, Amalia, but at least we can find our own happiness. Keep standing your ground and perhaps one day soon…"

She didn't finish her sentence, instead ending it with a slight shrug while her smile grew a little warmer. The future was uncertain, for everyone. She wouldn't make any promises towards Amalia, neither give her false hope even though she wanted the princess to look forward to what lay ahead. The Princess Sheran Sharm was desired, a young beauty to one day rule a kingdom; it was only normal that others wished to ask for her hand. But there was one suitor Alys knew about, a suitor Armand didn't approve of and was the reason for his fevered attempts to saddle Amalia up with a husband of his choosing.

Poor Yugo. Would the young Eliatrope ever have a chance to share his feelings? Would it be the same for the Sadida princess?

"Is he searching for Ad?"

Alys nodded in answer after Amalia showed an appreciative smile and asked about Yugo, pleasantly surprised that they were both thinking about the Eliatrope king. Was she a little disappointed Yugo wasn't here today or was she merely curious about the reason for his absence? "He left Emelka three days ago…" she said as she took her hand away from Amalia's shoulder," Ruel is accompanying him this time."

"Is it the Kingdom of Winds again, or is he trying elsewhere?" Amalia asked after she crossed her arms and took in the large room with the open archways, joining the Eliatrope representative with enjoying the sunlight shining onto their bare backs. She sounded somewhat annoyed, surely due to Yugo considering certain matters more important than attending an event like this, but the hint of annoyance was shrouded by the genuine interest she showed.

"The Winds. It is the only lead we have…" It was heartbreaking. She thought she had a better bond with the young dragon and that nothing would break it so easily, not after what they went through together. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye... Did he know they were searching for him? Did he even care?

No answer came to her silent wonder, at least not an answer Alys would have liked. Instead, she received something else and it was most unsettling, a winter's chill accompanying the unpleasantness which came towards her and Amalia. The approaching figures were an interruption neither of the two women wished for, but there was no avoiding them… A storm brew on Amalia's face when Princess Aurora came closer, the Cra Matriarch and the Eniripsian queen right behind the newlywed bride.

Aurora smiled sweetly for Amalia when she approached, the cold look she received in turn casually ignored. "There you are," she said just as sweetly," I was wondering where you had gone. I'd hoped to spend a little more time with you on this special day... Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Having a blast," Amalia uttered without much enthusiasm, a pout still present though she did make the effort to smile a little and not fully brush off her brother's wife's attempt at small talk. A silence followed, however, a silence which brought along a heavy sense of unease amidst the onlookers and made them a little nervous.

"This wedding has been absolutely delightful," Aphrodia* cut in after an awkward tension rose between the two princesses," the arrangements are gorgeous and you are so radiant, my dear. I would be jealous if I weren't married yet."

The Cra Matriarch nodded in agreement while she stood at attention, a natural habit which was drilled into her throughout years of tough military training and ruling her forces. "Quite so. It was a grand wedding, one any princess would dream of having."

"Right…"

Alys glanced to Amalia when the Sadidette remained fairly sour, uncertain of what to do to bring a change in the topic. It did feel as if Aurora was singling Amalia out for reasons she had yet to uncover, and that observation didn't sit right with the Eliatrope. She took a second think while Aphrodia continued to compliment the smallest things to remain in Aurora's good graces, feeling the pleasant atmosphere slipping away. "I wouldn't mind something smaller, something more private," she said softly after a moment of thought, being honest with herself and those who would listen and add a different opinion to the subject at hand.

Her words silenced the queen's wave of compliments and made the women look at her in mild surprise, the Eliatrope's honesty and cutting into the conversation having rendered them speechless. There was a moment of hesitation before the Cra Matriarch looked to Alys and weighed the words she wished to say before speaking them aloud with the same reluctance," Ah, of course… Considering what happened to your previous engagement." It wasn't mocking in tone. The female Cra was an assertive woman with a warrior's spirit and a stern hand, but there were moments where care would shimmer through the tough exterior. This was one of those moments and Alys appreciated it enough to quietly confirm the Cra's guess with a respectful nod.

She had a taste of a large royal wedding without any present love, a hollow union which was held together by filthy lies and fell apart with bloodshed. A slaughter… No, she had her fill. A secluded wedding ceremony with close loved ones was the only wedding she would like to have someday, in the far future mayhaps.

The Eniripsian queen leaned into the conversation to fixate on Alys rather than linger on the growing tension between the two princesses, saying with genuine interest," I am surprised you haven't had any suitors ask for your hand during the past few years, Lady Alys. You are available, no?"

A scoff of a laugh stabbed the present women in the back and made the unsalvageable atmosphere drop steeply down, their attention unwillingly turning to the bride who was the source of the sound. "Please be considerate, Aphrodia," she said while stepping up beside Alys to take the Eliatrope's arm and pet the fur trim of her sleeve, her fingers running across the brown fur," after what happened in Brakmar, do you honestly believe the Lady Alys would want any suitors, or that anyone would _dare_ to ask for her hand?"

"Aurora."

Alys' gentle expression remained after the cloaked insult, but it twitched when Aurora threw a vile smile her way and held her arm tighter after the Cra Matriarch sternly said her name. Alys knew that kind of smile all too well… She wondered if she deserved the insult for having interrupted the princesses' quarrel to come to Amalia's defense and divert the attention, but then again… This was Armand's wife; she didn't need a reason for anything.

"It is quite alright," she said reassuringly to the Cra after pushing back the frustration," it is in the past. What was done, is done, as unfortunate as the circumstances were." Alys didn't linger on the dark subject which had followed her around like a dark cloud these last few years, even though it was rarely discussed these days. Her marriage to Brakmar was nothing but a bad memory people didn't wish to remember. She turned her attention to Aurora instead, saying as she looked the Osamodas straight in the eye," allow me to remind you that I am no princess, Your Royal Highness, and that I therefore get to choose whomever I wish to wed; I have that freedom. I am no longer a pawn in someone's political game of inheritance and power… and neither is Amalia. Please respect that."

The hold around her arm lessened with the widening of Aurora's eyes and the slow dropping of her jaw, before the Osamodas pressed her red painted lips together and forced a smile, the feigned expression forming a crinkle across her small nose. How bold of the Eliatrope, and surprising too… She had a bit of a fight hidden behind her manners and poised appearance. "I do," she said as she retook Alys' arm by hooking her own around it," I only wish the best for anyone, including my new sister. And speaking of best interests…" She ignored Amalia's disapproving glance while she kept her attention on the Eliatrope ambassador, her forced smile becoming a little softer in tone. "There is something I need to discuss with you in private, Lady Alys. Walk with me?"

She didn't have much of a choice but to accept as Aurora already tugged on her arm with the step she took forward. The princess courteously excused herself to the others while she guided Alys along, not receiving any resistance from the Eliatrope. The female Osamodas was all smiles while she made her way through the crowd of guests, waving towards familiar faces and finally her husband before she led Alys out of the circular hall and down the well-lit corridor. Her pace didn't pick up, neither lessened; the princess was in no hurry, though her arm remained rather firmly around Alys' to keep her close.

"You look rather lovely today, Alys. You should braid your hair more often. It really suits you when you wear your hair like this. You mostly wear a hood during council meetings."

Alys rose a brow at the compliment, having a feeling this was but casual banter to break the ice although the compliment sounded rather authentic in tone. "Thank you, Your Royal Highness."

"Please, there is no need for formalities today. You may call me Aurora," the princess said with a much brighter attitude than before," I apologize for whisking you away from the festivities, but the time to discuss certain matters is very little today. While I leave all the Council matters to my father and I personally am not fully sold on your or your king's intentions, I feel forced to bring my concerns to you. You see… my father has been wondering about his proposed allegiance to your people. He is hesitant to discuss it with you, he doesn't wish for it, but there are certain rumors which worry him."

"Rumors?" Alys couldn't help but to slow in her walking when confusion rose to the surface, curious as to what exactly the rumors were about. Aurora slowed with her before they came to a full stop at the foot of a suspended walkway, the sun shimmering through the partial curtain of vines and purple flowers which hung before them.

"The ones about your Goddess? Surely you must know of them, it is your faith."

There was a twinge in her chest, the mention of her Goddess making Alys a little uncertain and wary about what Aurora was hinting at. She hadn't heard any rumors… Was someone spreading false information or were they old rumors most already knew about? Who was discussing her Goddess and why? "Could you elaborate, please?"

Aurora pursed her lips with a soft thoughtful hum, seeming to be a little taken back by the fact Alys wasn't quick to confirm or deny the rumors she was hinting about. "Well, you see… The rumors are about our Gods and your Goddess, about why she isn't a part of their pantheon?"

There it was, the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. There were guesses as to why her Goddess wasn't a part of the Twelve and why so little was known about her in the history and religion books and documents any archive, library and temple of the Twelve had to offer, but actual rumors? That was concerning. How true were they, and who started spreading them? "I am unaware of them."

"Ah." Aurora's shoulders slightly lowered before she stroked a hand across the white glove of her wedding gown, a faint smile remaining on her lips," I overheard Father express his concerns towards a guest a few days ago. He sounded nervous… perhaps a little scared. Frankly, he is afraid our allegiance with your people is pointless because our Gods didn't favor yours."

"Pardon…?"

Aurora was quick to grab for Alys' hands and hold them after Alys blurted out her building confusion and looked bewildered at the young Osamodas, her hidden wings perking up within her cowl as if mimicking the rising of her hair on the back of her neck. "He was discussing something about forbidden knowledge, I didn't fully understand it. Someone found out about it while they were researching dragons, something you know Father loves more than his own horns. They came across some ancient book which holds passages on the Gods shunning your Goddess and forbidding any mention of her in any historical documents."

"A-A book?" Alys' eyes couldn't get any larger, her thoughts going rampant after a shudder crept up her spine and had her stand like frozen, unintentionally holding her breath. Forbidden knowledge, about her Goddess? The Gods shunned her? _Her_ Goddess? But why? Why was she treated this way? No, wait… What was this information? It wasn't making any sense. She needed to know more before she would make wild speculations.

The Osamodas observed the Eliatrope for a short while, the silence which had fallen over them broke by the exhale of air Alys released like a shuddering breath. She seemed to calm down after she slowly blinked a couple of times and her eyebrows furrowed in thought, her startled expression becoming a little darker in tone.

"They are merely rumors, right?"

Alys looked to Aurora when she asked the question with a peculiarly sweet voice, the Eliatrope's startled expression flickering through her grimace before it grew softer and she gave the princess a weak smile," yes… Yes, just rumors, nothing more." Could her heart beat any louder and faster? It was distracting her, but at least it helped with keeping up appearances. She had to hide her shock to not allow matters escalate any further, to keep it professional and not accidentally cause panic. This needed time to sink in... Her smile wavered ever so slightly when Aurora released her hands and took a small step back, the bride looking like she hadn't just delivered deeply concerning news.

"Such a relief," she said after she beamed a broad smile, the way she placed her hands together a sign she was delighted by Alys' confirmation," I hope it will calm Father and put his worries at ease. Though…" The pause which followed only fed Alys' wariness. "I hope the other delegations will be as easily convinced. Some haven't taken kindly to these rumors."

Finally her heart dropped. Alys stared at Aurora after she so casually shared the information about other Council members, as if it meant nothing and was but another piece of gossip rather than something which could completely destroy what Alys had been working for. To rub even more salt in the wounds, the princess let out a loud pleased sigh of relief before she turned around and smiled for the battered Eliatrope.

"Shall we return to the festivities?"

What was going on? Alys couldn't believe the smile she was given, or how easily Aurora brushed this off. Then again, this wasn't exactly her problem nor someone else's. This day was all about her and Armand's wedding, not Eliatrope related issues or some book with forbidden knowledge... if it was true. Still, it felt incredibly surreal. She was shaking. "I will join you shortly," Alys said, sounding and looking unnaturally calm considering the raging turmoil within. She had so many questions… and no answers. Even after Aurora took her leave when Alys' reassurance was convincing enough, Alys couldn't get herself to take a single step, rooted to the spot while her mind raced.

The sun had lost its warmth after dark brooding thoughts took hold of her while she tried to convince herself that this was less serious than she believed it was, all because Aurora was far too casual about the matter. Perhaps she didn't care enough? Only the princess had the answer to that question, and it frustrated her.

Rumors… Rumors were false until proven otherwise, that was the only comfort she could give herself at this point. But still, who else had heard these so called rumors about her Goddess and considered them as the truth? Who were the delegations Aurora hinted about? Brakmar? Sram? Bonta…?

 _No_. No, she won't go down that path.

Alys reeled back with a shaky step after she abruptly halted herself to not think about the unspeakable and doubt the one she trusted and valued more than life itself. This was absurd… Too absurd. She was better than this, she shouldn't get affected by this. It wasn't new for the Council to have their personal doubts and negative opinions about the Eliatropes; it has been the same song for nearly a decade. Many council meetings and political discussions were tainted with some discontentment towards her people, lingering in the background like a poisonous suffocating gas. These rumors weren't any different and nothing she couldn't handle.

Until proven true, she told herself as she gripped for the flower curtain to regain a grasp on her poise and take a moment to come to her senses, her fingers clamping around a few of the purple flowers and crushing the silky petals as her nails dug into the palm of her hand. She would have to try her best to not speculate or be suspicious of others until she could look further into these rumors, something she knew would be complicated. She was already at her limit with the cloaked insults and distrust she had to face… She had to try, though, for many different reasons.

The wedding was no longer in her interest when she slowly retraced her steps to the crowded hall, the festivities but a distant buzz, the pleasant scents and beautiful scenery dulled to a tasteless dish she no longer wanted. Everything which gave her a little enjoyment during this event had lost its vibrancy and it pained her because she loved the kingdom of Sadida like a second home.

Her hollow expression warped after she was once more surrounded by the many guests attending the wedding, a small feigned smile shimmering through the void which curled around her mind. To pretend and keep up appearances… She would endure this endless charade to ensure a future for her people on this world.

Goddess, how she longed for peace.

* * *

The air in the room was warm and thick, the glass of the round window showing a fading hint of condensation which distorted the nightly city view. Only a single candle was lit, the lantern on the simplistic nightstand illuminating the room with a cozy glow and highlighting her glazed skin. Her breathing was deep, still catching her breath although the rush of blood had already settled. Her heart was still aflutter… and it made her smile.

She welcomed this night and its serenity with open arms, a pleasant ending to a frustrating day even though it wasn't over yet.

Her fingers tenderly stroked the back of the head which rested on her chest, trailing down the scalp to the nape of his neck before repeating the motion to caress her lover while she enjoyed their closeness and the atmosphere which hung in their little sanctuary. She wished for it to never end, but she knew better as time wasn't in her control. It was why she appreciated every second of it.

"Did you discuss anything of interest?"

Alys rose her gaze to the sloped ceiling when Joris continued with their pillow talk, her thoughts lingering on the negative before one of his small hands distracted her ever so slightly when it brushed across her stomach. The master had done a decent job at keeping any brooding thoughts at bay, although he was unaware of what Alys had learned about earlier this day. She hadn't told him, mostly because she didn't want to sour their evening or give into the paranoia, and she wasn't planning to let him know anytime soon. All she wanted was him and his comfort rather than rumors which could be nothing but made-up slander.

She focused on his fingers instead as they wandered across her skin before she answered him with a slight shake of her head to continue their little catch up on what happened during the wedding," not exactly… It was all mere princess gossip."

A mildly amused hum sounded before he nuzzled his face against her bosom, muttering a little muffled while speaking honestly," not really my thing."

"That's why I'm sparing you the torment, sweet Dragon," she smirked, his breath tickling her as he kept himself buried away against the pillowy flesh of her chest. His upper body rose along with hers when she filled her lungs with a deep inhale of air before she released it like a long drawn-out sigh, smiling at him while she stroked the tips of his pointy ears," just flowery nonsense…"

"All of it?"

She only slightly rose a brow when she heard him, his question making her doubt. "Of course, what else could it be?" she asked as she looked at him, wondering what he knew and if he was fishing for something in particular.

"Your mind was elsewhere earlier. You seemed distracted..."

He picked up on that? Alys held back on letting out another sigh after Joris hit the nail on the head with his observation and it bothered her. She was incapable of fully surrendering to his touch because of what she was told during the royal wedding, but she did try and drown herself in his affection and attention. She was too easy to read… even during the heat of passion. "Distracted by you, perhaps," she faintly chuckled, dancing around the subject to not bring it to light. Her fingers slipped from his ears to his cheeks and chin to lift his head from her chest, quietly saying to him with a tone and glance of admiration,"you know how to make me feel better…"

Joris listened to her after their eyes met, taking in her smile and the faint glow in the depths of her pupils before he said observantly," so there was something more than flowery nonsense."

"Joris…" Alys grumbled his name as she pressed her head back into the pillow and her visible wings folded, the huff which followed an indication she didn't wish to confirm his suspicion. Why was he so… so… attentive? Nothing escaped him, did it? Goddess, she loved him too much to get frustrated with his inquisitive care, but she rather not have him ask too many questions, not tonight.

He held a knowing but mischievous look as he pushed himself up and crept over her once she finished pouting, closing the gap between them after she threw him a puzzled look. She wasn't certain what he was up to at first, the tender kiss he placed against the faded scar below her collarbone not matching the naughty smile and glance he shot her way. He left a trail of affectionate pecks up her neck as he brought his face closer to hers before the growing temptation was suddenly interrupted by a heavy flinch of her whole body when his fingers started scratching her side, his tickling giving her goosebumps.

All she could do in response was sharply inhale through clenched teeth, instinctively struggling to get away. "Joris! No!" She loudly gasped in utter surprise while she squirmed on the bed to escape his playful assault, her confused giggling flowing into crying laughter as her attempt to get away only made him more persistent. "Stop! Stopstopstopstop, Dragon, nooo!" Her whine was drowned out by laughter as he continued to tickle her side and stomach with a broad grin, easily avoiding her grabbing hands by incapacitating her further while the pleasant sounds of her giggling and laughing filled the room.

"Surrender!" She was nearly breathless when she begged for his mercy, having kicked the blanket off them with her flailing," I surrender!" Her laughter and squirming died down when his tickling became less aggressive and turned into a gentle stroking, his attack leaving her panting before she exhaustedly chuckled and repeated with a smile," I surrender." She cupped his face to kiss him after he gave her a cheeky grin and leaned over her, whispering to him in jest," how can I possibly win against your impressive interrogation skills?"

He only shrugged with an accompanying tilt of his head while a smirk played on his lips, seeming awfully amused that he managed to best her. He returned the kiss she drew him in as he propped himself up on an elbow beside her, taking a moment to savour the softness and taste of her lips before he asked," what happened?"

She grimaced after she lay her head back down on her pillow, the deep breath she took not soothing her worries after they surfaced. She didn't wish to discuss the rumors with Joris, too afraid to find out he was aware of them and had been keeping that information from her. "The typical political backtalk about the Eliatropes' standing in this world," she said instead as her grimace softened, her words holding a sense of truth," you know how it gets me…"

"Who was it this time?"

"Aurora..."

The corner of his mouth and a nostril twitched once in disapproval before he shook his head. "Is she defying her father's wishes again?" It wouldn't be the first time the young woman was testing her limits after she became of age, though she had never really caused trouble before.

Alys took a moment to think about her answer, recalling what the princess told her. "I wouldn't call it defying, no… More like she's spreading her roots after becoming Armand's wife," she thoughtfully said, quietly wondering if Aurora's worries for her father were genuine. She wasn't so sure anymore… not after she had the time to let things sink in. "You already know about Armand's views towards my people, my goals, Yugo's position… It is only expected she will share his visions now that they are married." She rolled over onto her side to face Joris rather than lay on her back, letting her eyes wander along the crinkles of the sheet they lay on. "They make quite the pair."

"And we don't?"

She couldn't help to chuckle after hearing his jest and seeing the look on his face, his words catching her by surprise, although pleasant surprise. "We do. Goddess, we do," she murmured with a pleased sigh after she leaned in to bask in his presence, nipping his lips while she spoke softly to him," we are better in every sense of the word. We are the power couple people don't know about, and I am fine with that. Our secret, no...?" She retracted ever so slightly to look into his eyes after she asked him an important question, wanting to take in how he would answer.

He nodded without reluctance or thought, the promise they made to each other still held in high regard. "Ours alone."

His assurance and the way he caressed her cheek made her smile, her already present blush turning a shade darker. He truly made every sacrifice worth it and the burden of carrying the secret more bearable. He made her feel loved and appreciated, something she tried to return to him at any chance given. "Though…" Alys propped her head onto her hand before she huffed, a crinkle forming across her nose," it would be nice for the assumptions that I am single and available to stop."

Joris brushed some of her hair aside after his lover huffed and looked a little disgruntled, tucking the wheat colored strands of hair behind her ear. "Are the ladies of the Council still trying to pair you up with someone?" he asked, actually intrigued by the thought. He knew it was true, he overheard the urgings once while he listened in, but he was curious about what others thought to be Alys' preferred type of man. Did they even suspect she had fallen head over heels for the mysterious and oddly short master of Bonta or did they believe the white lie about their friendship being purely platonic? He took in her naked skin and curves when the thought made him inwardly chuckle.

Their relation was anything _but_ platonic.

"Not as strongly as before, but… they can try all they want," she said as she brought herself closer and ran a hand along his side, her skin looking pale in comparison to his," nobody can take me from my Dragon." Not even peculiar rumors and distrust towards her people could pry her away from him.

"I am not so certain... I have gotten a few tempting offers." He couldn't hide his smile, even though he tried to look serious while he joked. His attempt fell through completely when he saw her purse her lips with a high raising of her eyebrows and a perking of her glowing wings before it dawned on her that he was aiming to get a rise out of her.

She let out an overdone gasp after she understood he was merely teasing before a playful smile crept onto her pursed lips, the hand she placed against his chest applying some pressure. "Well then, Master Jurgen," she said as she pushed him onto his back and brought herself up to position herself over him with an arched back, sensual and exposed in the glow of the candle," it seems I have to step up my game to be rid of those temptations. I hope you're ready."

His eyes were large with intrigue and eagerness after she played along with his jest, no longer thinking about his earlier observations or attempts to gain more details about what exactly was bothering the female Eliatrope, the current moment far more interesting. "Yes, ma'am," he uttered in compliance before she hunched over him to drown him in her passionate affection, the union between Sadida and Osamodas and the accompanying rumors forgotten about for the time being.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

*: Sipho's words. From the ' _Those_ _Two - Risks'_ short story.  
*: Aphrodia. The fanon name I gave to Queen Eniripsa in my fan fictions.


	2. Truths

The only sound present within the small bathroom was the dripping of the tap, the droplets hitting the water with a soft _plip_ and creating ripples across the surface which would collide against the one laying in the tub. Not even the sigh Alys released broke the silence as she rested with folded arms on the edge of the tub, her attention elsewhere than the daylight which shimmered in through the small window she gazed upon.

The events of the day before were still rummaging through her head. When Joris left earlier this morning before the rising of the sun, she toyed with the thought to ask him about a book containing forbidden knowledge, the one Aurora mentioned when she brought up her father's concerns about the Eliatropes. Yet she swallowed down the words and kissed him goodbye with the promise to see him later this day, not daring to face what may be truth… or, as she stubbornly told herself, not feeling ready to discuss the rumors with him… or this book.

Should she ask the king of Osamodas? Aurora did say he seemed spooked by what he learned from the book so would it be wise to bring it up to him? She shook her head. Aurora told her this in confidence to find some relief in the worry about her father. If Alys were to bring it up to him, he would ask who or what Alys' source of information was… Aurora might not be the easiest to interact with but Alys didn't want to cause her any trouble either; she couldn't possibly tell him his own daughter gossiped about something she wasn't supposed to know about.

No, what she needed was to get her hands on this book, or any copies if they existed. If the rumors about the Gods shunning hers are spreading through the Council of Twelve, it was only a matter of time before too much damage was done. She needs to find out the truth… but where to start?

There were several places she could look for a book similar to the one the Osamodian king may have read, mostly libraries. It was years ago Joris boasted about the Bontarian library towards her but his boasting was definitely not overdone or misplaced. Each time she visited it these past few years, she was always impressed by its sheer size and how many books it held and often spent many hours among the bookshelves to get lost in scriptures and books about widely ranging subjects.

Aside from the massive library, there was the Bontarian Archive, which was far less public with extending the knowledge it contained within its walls. The Archives' Huppermages and scholars were protective of every single page in their possession, studying and protecting the ancient tomes and scrolls. If any forbidden knowledge within a book was somewhere to be found, it had to be there. It was indeed lucky she has friends working at the Archives, friends she can rely on to help her with her inquiries about her Goddess or a mysterious book. She was certain Geraint would be eager to assist her in her search, as he always was.

This time all her senses focused on the small window, the morning light beckoning her to get ready for the day ahead. There was much to be done if she was truly going to pursue these rumors to either stomp them out or verify them, something she needed to do as a representative of her people to assure their future in this world. It was time for the truth about the Goddess of the Eliatropes, the real truth.

* * *

This was a temple, or so others tried to convince her. A small pathetic little temple on the very outskirts of everything, or so it felt as this place seemed endless with no borders, no ends or beginnings. The temple had no splendor, no traps, no games, no hidden rooms, no feline-inspired statues, murals or trinkets littering the walls or floor. It wasn't spacy but it was clean without much clutter, a minimalist's wet dream.

Some say the temple is hers and hers alone because all the divine children have one but she was in denial. She had been for all these many years. The same old tune about her not having divine blood was one she would repeat time and time again. No divine blood, no temple. That was her reasoning but because it was said to be her little corner in this dreadful dimension, she also claimed it as her own. This was her home in a place she despised but tolerated, a little place she could retreat in and find some solace.

She was alone in her temple and this dimension for countless years and she preferred it, though that changed when she was brought a gift from the past*, a past she tried to forget. The gift consisted of two beings she once upon a time considered friends, two Shushus imprisoned inside gauntlets someone she adored used to wear. Soon enough her centuries-long loneliness was saved by melancholy as melancholy stayed her hand from throwing the two old demonic companions out of the dimension she swore to protect. While she couldn't bear being reminded of what she once left behind, she was unable to turn her back on the Shushus.

Those who reunited her with the Shushus were wise enough to not tread near her temple and to leave her be, the contact she had with the two Ecaflip demigods hardly worthy of note as it was little to none. It was exceedingly rare for her to receive visitors and it was why it was a surprise to see a long shadow cast across the floor from the entrance of the temple, a figure lingering on the top of the few steps one needed to scale to enter. The pastel yellow light from outside shone against the visitor's back and concealed their features in a darkened silhouette but it wasn't difficult to guess who dared to enter her home, though she didn't recognize him at first.

"You have grown," Fayme said after turning her glare away from the visitor and focused on the pillar opposite of the one she sat against, a crinkle present across her snout," how many years has it been since last you spouted nonsense at me*, Ush?"

The pointy-eared silhouette let out a chuckle to accompany his hidden smirk before he shrugged," a few years, around five perhaps. Not that it matters around here, does it?"

"So you're no longer a ten-year-old child pretending to be an intelligent teenager? You're an actual hormonal obnoxious teen now?" She didn't sound amused and neither did she hold a smile. The Ecaflipette's ears were folded back to mimic her narrowed eyes, her amber colored gaze continuing to rest on the dry stone surface of the pillar. "Is it hormones which brought you to my scratching post, or do you have a proper reason to show your ugly chin here?"

Ush tutted in an overdone way, though he stayed where he was. "So hostile," he fakely pouted as he stroked his insulted chin, the young demigod indeed having grown since last he called on Fayme's assistance. She wasn't wrong; he was a teenager but only physically. His mind was far older, and so was his soul, but they were unfortunately tied to a mortal body which was only immortal thanks to the nine lives Ecaflippian demigods are blessed with. "I have something far more interesting than hormones on my mind. Care to listen?"

Fayme scowled with an audible sigh. "Don't you have any siblings left you can bother instead, or did you do them all in by now?"

"Those who survived me aren't worth my time anymore," Ush said as he crouched down to sit on his ankles, his eyes staying on the one-armed Ecaflip," besides, I haven't assassinated any of our half brothers and sisters for quite some time. I have different ambitions now, less brutal ones… in a way." He grinned with a curling tail as he watched her, the twitching of her eyes when he spoke of them being family and sharing blood proof he hit a nerve. She always was easy to tease. "You seem less lonely than last time we talked. Did you finally hook up with someone?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him in disbelief after hearing his question. "Did you really just change the subject to get under my fur?"

"On the contrary, little sister. I came here to see if you finally accepted the truth behind your little ordeal. Your new company might just be the answer to my wonder."

The look of suspicion engraved itself on her face before she slid off the elevated platform with a litheness and poise a Sram or Eniripsa would be envious of, the famous feline grace accompanying her every move. She didn't close the distance between them, at least not yet as she was cautious, before a different voice cut into the conversation and tilted the tense atmosphere.

"Ooh, you're in for it now, kid. She's got her game face on."

"Yeah! You wanna know about her hook? Then she's gonna show you the hook she's got! With a fist. A strong left fist right in your ugly chin. Not her right fist though, she ain't got one, as you can see."

The snerk which escaped Ush after he hid his amused grin behind a paw only made Fayme's mood more sour before she deeply inhaled to keep her calm, the two voices which sounded from behind her shushing each other after picking up on her annoyance. "Well, isn't that something," Ush grinned as he stroked his snout and rested his chin in his paw," after all these centuries of being a hermit, you now have your own personal cheerleaders."

"And damn good ones too," one of the two voices agreed, causing the black furred visitor to snicker.

Fayme shot a glare towards the two leather gauntlets laying beside the pillar she sat by moments ago, silencing them though she knew it wouldn't last; they had always been chatterboxes. She reached for them to pick them up and tuck them behind the sash tied around her waist, considerate enough to face them forward so they could see what was going on. The sparkle in their eyes was enough of a sign they were happy to be included in the ongoings, their mood not matching hers as a storm kept brewing in her amber colored eyes.

Ush seemed pleasantly surprised to see the two Shushus in Fayme's presence, his ears perked in interest. "And here I thought you were pro-Ecaflip and didn't tolerate anything else in this place. No matter, it makes no difference. In fact…" He followed Fayme example by standing up, though was daring enough to finally cross the threshold and venture further into the small temple. "Why won't you tell me who you are, boys, and how you know my lovely sister?" he asked while ignoring Fayme's quiet growling.

"We ain't saying squat to you, pal."

"Grax's right," the left-handed gauntlet said," Purr told us enough about you after those feline oldtimers reunited us. After all these years of being cooped up in some dusty basement, we won't let anyone get between us and this girl right here. We owe it to her girl, our girl. Damn, I miss our girl…"

The right-handed gauntlet rolled his eye," Frax, you moron. I just told him we weren't going to say anything and you go blabbering about Cherry and Purr like it's his business. It ain't, so shut up about us being old pals of Purr's."

The two Ecaflips exchanged a look after listening to the ramblings of the Shushus before Ush said with some sarcasm," you must _so_ love these two."

"She adores us! Not that she will ever admit it but that's how she is. Always has been."

"You don't say."

Fayme laid her paw over the gauntlets to prevent them from saying anything more after Ush sounded far too intrigued by what was shared, not liking his prying. "Enough," she calmly stated before she straightened her back to stand taller than the demigod after he took a stance before her, the look in her eyes harsh," your little visit is over."

"Aww, don't be that way, "Purr"." The mock lay thick over Ush's voice though he changed his tune a little to not overstay his welcome when the mocking of her nickname was met with bared fangs and a hiss. "As a guardian of this dimension, you should hear me out," he said to explain his reason and began to wander a little to not stick close to Fayme, acting far too casual as he turned his back on her without much care or worry," because it is _your_ future I'd like to discuss."

"I am not joining that cult of yours."

Ush eyed a piece of loose silk which was tied around the pillar he approached before he lightly pawed at it like it was the most intriguing object in the Krosmoz, seeming to not have listened though he responded with a slow nodding. "I know, I know," he mumbled while continuing to paw the fabric," but think, Fayme. When was the last time you've seen Ecaflip or he spoke to you, directly?"

Her silence told him enough.

"So many haven't seen their parents for a long time. A very long time." The tone of his voice grew darker and more serious as he spoke, the silk no longer holding his attention. There was resentment and disappointment in his words when he continued to speak," the Gods are ignoring the pleas of their beloved mortal followers and have done so for centuries. Even their own children, loved or forgotten, the children they placed below the mortals. What have we ever done to be treated lesser than those gullible mortals?"

Fayme averted her gaze after hearing the hurt in Ush's voice. He held resentment towards his father for as long as she knew him, centuries of feeling ignored and rejected while a lucky few of his other siblings managed to get in their father's good graces. It was resentment which fueled Ush to execute brethren and kin alike if they weren't on his side and wholeheartedly supported God Ecaflip, and it was the same resentment which made him approach her time and time again in the hopes to find a like-minded soul.

"And then, after all these years… they abandon us," Ush continued, his anger beginning to show," they hid away in a place nobody but themselves can go, leaving their children to clean up their mess. Me… you. Look at you." He gestured with a paw at her. "After all these years, you are still doing his job. And has he ever thanked you for it?" He answered for her before she could. "No."

She clicked her tongue in objection, no matter that he spoke true. Her task was fairly simple; look after Ecaflip's divine dimension as an appointed guardian and protect the home of the god himself, his many children and any worthy followers. Yet Ecaflip hardly showed his pride or a sense of gratitude for her devotion and she often questioned her position. She truly despised it but never wavered in upholding what she promised to do. With reason…

"Aren't you sick of it? Don't you ever wonder why he did this to you?"

Rain. Strange that Ush's urging and repetitive questions reminded her of the sound, smell, and feeling of rain. Was she starting to crack after these years of resistance? Did the reunion with Grax and Frax affect her centuries-long denial? Was she finally growing exhausted? Her stern expression softened ever so slightly when faded imagery from a distant past rose from the darkness, the fight to keep up appearances pausing.

It rained that day in more ways than one. Her crying face was one she couldn't forget no matter how hard Fayme tried, neither could she forget the red color of blood which stained the street and her own fur. The desperate screams and pleas to not leave her still startle her awake to this very day. She didn't just lose her arm during that rainy day on which she died. She lost her too, the one person she loved more than herself.

"You do, don't you?"

His question pulled her from the memories she pushed back more often than not, the demigod having picked up on her silence and distracted gaze. She looked down at the Shushus to try and regain her focus, but the gauntlets were heavily tied to the memories of the Iop she adored. They were hers… Wherever Cherelle went, so did the Shushus. The trio was inseparable and therefore a part of the relationship Fayme had with the female Iop. Lovers to the very end…

She never wanted this. They were just minding their own business with no intention of playing hero. Bonta had enough people to deal with a rampant and bloodthirsty monster, so why didn't they? Why was she forced her hand to get involved and stop that beast, all to save her sweet innocent ginger-haired girl? She was no hero. She was a cat burglar, someone who broke the law for the thrill and excitement rather than survival. She was famous and had a following, admirers who loved to hear about her exploits or broadcasted her little thieving adventures on the jellyvision. She was no role model, no respectable being. So why was she the one to face the monster and die to it?

There was an audience when she lay there in the arms of her lover, onlookers who were either curious as to what happened or had watched the fight from a safe distance. Why didn't any of them take her place to fight that thing? Why didn't anyone come to her aid? Did they honestly believe she could do it on her own? Cowards.

Even him, the damn feline said to be her father. He was there. Even with four arms and divine powers, he didn't intervene. Instead, he approached her dying spirit after the fight was done and offered a deal while she was torn up by the grief of being ripped away from her love.

"Get out of my temple."

Her voice was as cold as ice, the memories Ush unintentionally brought up having soured any chances to keep things civil. She was tired of it, yes. Tired of being questioned and questioning everything and everyone around her. Every time Ush came knocking, it ended in extended claws, bared fangs and fur flying. Every time he had to rant about Ecaflip and the wringer he pulled her through. Why can't he leave her be? Why can't anything in this godforsaken place give her peace?

The tearing of cloth sounded when Ush tore through the decorative silk he stood by, his golden eyes narrowed to horizontal slits. He stood straight and somewhat stiff, the rejection not suiting him and he wasn't afraid to show it either. "No."

His single worded stubbornness did not go over well and neither did the small shadows which appeared in the temple's entrance and archways, the change in the situation making Fayme's neck fur stand up. Many felines crowded the open spaces which let through the pastel yellow light, their quiet meows buzzing through the air while they waited for any sign from the one they loyally followed.

"You dare," she asked with a rough voice after all exits of her temple were blocked off by Ush's entourage of bow meows," in my sanctuary?!"

Ush's expression lost the edge of disappointment after he heard her question before he said a little too calmly for her taste," if that is what it takes."

"Put me on! Put me on!" The frantic and excited urging of Frax soon echoed through the small space, the thick tension in the air hinting at a fight the left-handed Shushu glove was eager to be a part of. He giggled like a happy schoolgirl when Fayme obliged and stuck her only hand into the glove before biting into the thick rim to tug the leather more firmly around her fingers, her glare pinned on Ush while he watched with an equally matching look.

A fight was inevitable now.

The gauntlet was rather large at first but it adjusted to the size of her paw once she flexed her fingers, soon donning the Shushu weapon as if she had done it before. She spat to the side after releasing the edge of the glove and clenched her clad paw into a fist, the Shushu held within activating and springing forth three silver spikes which adorned the back like a sharp knucklebuster.

She said nothing more, no warnings or threats, as she leaped at Ush and swung her arm at him to vent her anger and make him leave. She was fast and nimble, as expected with all the training she put herself through, but Ush was still able to dodge the incoming attack with ease. Frax's spikes bit into the bare stone of the wall rather than Ush's chest, making it splinter and crack before it crumbled and sprawled across the floor. The light from outside soon fell through the opening and highlighted the rising dust which swirled when Fayme spun around to keep pursuing Ush, the damage dealt to her home not stopping her.

Ush didn't counterattack and simply kept avoiding her punches, kicks, swipes, and swings while jumping, sprinting and spinning away from her, moving like liquid and almost anticipating her every move. Every missed attack was in his advantage, for Fayme was starting to lose her temper while the Shushus grew impatient. "I'll make you see the truth, Fayme," he said after he ducked to dodge another punch, his chin almost touching the floor while he kept his arms folded behind his arched back and his legs bent," I won't blindside you like our father has done. Like he did to all our brothers and sisters."

He had changed. She could see it even through the red curtain of anger which lay over her mind. He was still full of himself, there was no denying it, but he was more composed in comparison to last she saw him. Perhaps it was because he physically grew up and was no longer stuck in the body of a child but Fayme knew this was different. What did he find during his absence from Ecaflipus? What replaced the boredom which drove him before?

"Grab him by the scruff!"

Grax's instruction sounded stupid but it was what Fayme did after she closed the distance between herself and Ush. He dove under the leg she kicked upwards to avoid the heel of her foot but he didn't account for how quickly she spun and reached for him with her only arm. The pulling on his tail made him yowl in surprise and stumble before she released the long black tail and grabbed the back of his robes to yank him backward, throwing him off balance. He loudly grunted when she thrust her knee into his gut after she pulled at him and made him buckle, the Shushus' victorious cackling following.

"That's our girl!"

"Use me! Use me!" Frax's frantic shouting didn't get muffled when Fayme shifted her hold on Ush and took on Grax's suggestion to go for the Ecaflip's scruff, acting swift to not give him the chance to slip away. The thick leather of the glove prevented the use of her claws but the grip she had on the back of Ush's neck was unnaturally strong thanks to the Shushu imprisoned within. She turned on a foot to swing the Ecaflip around before she simply let go and sent him in the direction of one of the open archways, the demigod knocking over a few of the observing bow meows who were too slow to react and sending them flying with him.

The drop down was far but he and the few unfortunate felines who fell off the edge of the temple landed somewhat gracefully on the floating cat statues and stepping stones littering the sky of Ecaflipus, their fall broken by sheer luck and the myth cats land on their feet.

Ush cast a quick glance around and examined himself with patting paws across his chest and stomach, looking befuddled by what had happened. "Well then," he muttered while he adjusted his robes and rolled his shoulders, the attempt to regain his composure broken by what he saw overhead to moment he glanced upwards to the floating temple.

His ears folded back and his eyes grew in startle when Fayme jumped after him without hesitation or fear, making the far leap down to where she had thrown him. And she wasn't alone; a long string of bow meows followed after her with angry growls and meows, the small creatures pouring out of every opening of the small temple to chase after the one who attacked their master.

He cursed under his breath before he jumped to safety to avoid the onslaught of felines which crashed down onto the statue like a black waterfall and caused it to topple over and drop down due to the sudden and growing weight, the echoing meows of dismay filling the air after many bow meows fell helplessly into the foggy abyss below.

That was close.

Ush peered over the edge of the large stone he managed to seek refuge on before he flinched when Fayme suddenly dropped down beside him without making a sound, soon meeting her hateful gaze. "You are right, "big brother"... I do wonder," she said with detest as she slowly curled her fingers and formed a fist, the eye on the back of the gauntlet she wore narrowed with an invisible grin," I wonder why you keep harassing me and singing the same tune about your father, as if it would change my mind or pity you. You never say anything useful."

"And you never listen. You are so deep in denial that you can't see what is real anymore. Ecaflip is using you and you are letting him like the weak coward you are. You think my words are nothing but lies? Heh…" He smirked after regaining his cockiness with the small step he took back," I will show you the real lie behind whatever promise he made to you before he threw you in here." He wasn't intimidated by the baring of her fangs and neither by the gruff urgings of the right-handed glove tucked away behind Fayme's sash.

"Just slam Frax in that stupid face of his, break his nose and get this yammering over with. The kid is starting to get on my nerves."

"Yes, you do that," Ush muttered as he crossed his arms before his chest and a grin spread across his snout, standing confident. He didn't move a muscle when Fayme shifted the weight on her feet and pulled her arm back to deliver him another punch, until the light from above got blocked like a cloud moving in front of the sun. He looked up to gaze upon the wave of bow meows which sprung up from the surrounding levitating rocks and statues, the flashing of claws and teeth shimmering amidst the black mass.

The tips of the sharp knucklebuster scraped through the fur and whiskers of his snout but didn't nick his skin, the reach of the punch too short as Fayme got overwhelmed by the feline army which pounced at her. They pinned her down against the surface of the rock she and Ush were on, the total weight of the uncountable felines immobilizing and overpowering her. Even the Shushus' protests and swearing got drowned out by all the frantic meowing, the tables having turned.

Ush watched Fayme try and claw herself free from the mob of felines before he said while knowing she wouldn't fully listen in her current state," I know our father locked you in this dimension with the lie you cannot leave and I know you hate him for it. I'll be honest, though, I don't know how he did it and how he convinced you of staying here, but it doesn't matter. I'll be the one to set you free, whether you like it or not."

He reached into his robes before taking out something small, the shine of gold between two of his fingers catching the attention from several of the bow meows. The wild movements settled ever so slightly and gave Fayme a little breathing space to realize what was happening, her attempts to get free not wavering when she glared at what Ush was holding.

A golden kibble, a divine key which allowed God Ecaflip's offspring to enter or leave Ecaflipus through a portable portal. She didn't understand at first why Ush was holding it up as if it needed to be admired by her until the scheming and foreboding look on his face gave away what he was planning. He was going to use it… to set her free.

"No! You can't-!" He shrugged with an uncaring smile at her warning before he chucked the small golden nugget towards her and the bow meows which kept her pinned down, the small thing clattering and bouncing across the ground. She watched it come closer with eyes as large and round as platters, fear striking her heart and making her panic. " _Ush!_ "

The ground opened up beneath her and the pile of bow meows after the kibble shaped nugget made its final bounce, causing everyone to drop into the swirling vortex of the portal. Fayme flailed in a desperate attempt to grab hold of something to save herself from falling but she couldn't reach the edge of the hole.

" _NO!_ "

The spinning pastel colors of the vortex blinded her as she spiraled out of control into the very depths of Ush's portal, her high pitched screaming tainted with terror. The Shushus' shouting to get herself together fell on deaf ears, the fall through the portal feeling like an eternity until solid ground brought a stop to it.

The landing knocked the air out of her with a painful shock and made everything go black, the thought that it was the end booming in her head until she snapped her eyes open with a sharp anxious gasp. She scrambled and flailed to get on her feet but only managed to prop herself up on her hand and knees, her back arched high as she wheezed. Her eyes shot around in panic, her mind unable to make sense of what she was seeing and feeling. Bow meows scattered into the surrounding tall grass after Fayme barely recovered from the forced journey, her thoughts in disarray and her senses jumbled.

She… She didn't disappear? She's still alive?

The sky. The grass. The smells. Everything was a merciless, a blinding and painful explosion for her senses, body and mind alike. It shook her with a terrorizing fear she hadn't experienced before, the overwhelmness sending her reeling. Her fingers sunk in the soil while her back arched further in fright, her fur raised and her eyes bulging.

The world around her was alive. She felt the natural passing of time and how gravity rooted her, the fluctuating wind which carried scents she hadn't smelled in a very long time. This wasn't what Ecaflip said would happen if she was to leave Ecaflipus. This wasn't death. This wasn't Incarnam or the void. This was the World of Twelve, a place she once lived in and made a living out of robbing others. A place she left behind for the sake of preserving her love.

Her fur remained raised and her ears flat as she slowly rose to a standing and took in the surroundings, her heart racing along with her breath. There was a city in the distance, along with a few smaller settlements amidst the green hills of the plains. She knew this place… She swallowed down the clump present in her throat after believing she recognized where she had ended up and took a wobbly step forward, then another and another before she slowly began to run through the grass, her eyes set on the distant horizon.

"Where are you going?" The voice coming from the leather gauntlet hanging from her waist sounded confused but worried, the trip through the portal having subdued the two Shushus but not as bad as it had done to Fayme. "Hey, Purr, where are you going?" Grax repeated when there was no answer, the slugging running becoming faster and more desperate but determined.

"Astrub, Bonta, either," she said out of breath, a hauntingly scared tone making her voice shake," I need to-"

"She isn't there, Fayme," Grax cut in," Cherelle left this world a very long time ago, we told you this."

The Shushu's words made her slow in her running until she came to a slouched halt, her lower lip quivering as she stared ahead of her. Her eyes became watery with tears, every inhale of air becoming shorter and shorter until she lost the fight against the agonizing sadness… and rage.

The bastard told her he'd make certain Cherelle's soul would be in good hands after her passing, that he would grant her eternal luck and happiness, no matter that she was an Iop. The catch, however, was the price to make it a reality. As long as Fayme stayed in Ecaflipus and served him loyally, Cherelle's soul would only know happiness. If not… if she was to leave and break the deal made… both their souls would disperse and be erased from existence. Yet here she was, breathing, thinking, living.

The fucker lied.

" _Ecaflip_ ," she snarled with bared fangs, the burning hatred and anger she felt towards her God making her spit and fume.

After all this time. She believed him in her grief, she wanted nothing more than to spare her sweet Iop the pain of losing her and live with a broken heart. She accepted that shitty bargain and was given another chance at living… away from Cherelle. The thought Cherry would be happy for the rest of eternity was the price she was willing to pay, but the longer she stayed in Ecaflipus, the more the hints to her having been deceived started to surface.

She was unaware of her divine blood before she died. God Ecaflip never made mention of it but it started to become obvious that he wasn't the one who resurrected her to keep up his end of the deal. It was the divine trump card of nine lives which did it and that truth was a hard pill to swallow. It was then the denial started and made her despise the dimension she swore to protect, yet she never dared to find out if it was true, afraid she would make her sweetheart suffer. So she endured and ignored… until now.

Fayme almost broke her neck with how fast she snapped her head around to react to the rustling grass behind her, finding Ush walking up to her as he juggled his golden kibble in his paw. He looked sympathetic as he approached her and wasn't scared off by her anger-filled posture and glare as he stepped up beside her, saying quietly," it pains me to see you like this, but you deserved to know the truth behind the bargain you struck with our father."

"I didn't ask you to."

"You didn't, no," he agreed as he caught the kibble and tucked it away in his robes," but it was the right thing to do. Besides, you have no idea how frustrating it was to watch you be used like that by him. And for so long."

The passage of time in Ecaflipus was nonexistent and made it difficult to guess for how long she was shackled to the deal struck but she knew Ush was correct by saying it was long. That truth only made her more bitter than she already was and he easily picked up on it.

"Will you hear me out now, and listen to what I have to say?"

She didn't vocally answer him, but the slow perking of her ears and the sideways glance she gave him was enough of a sign she wouldn't push him away. His risky wager to forcefully make her see the truth had paid off, luckily. It could have gone terribly wrong. He only had guesses to go off on, guesses and assumptions about Fayme's history with God Ecaflip and why she did what she did. It wasn't too difficult to fill the blanks but there were still a few pieces of the puzzle missing.

He nodded in approval before he glanced at the two Shushu possessed gloves, expecting them to add their two cents but they were quiet and glaring at him. It seemed they shared her anger towards the situation. Good… "During your absence from the World of Twelve, the Gods allowed it to fall into decay. After their battle against Ogrest, the Gods retreated and left their followers to fend for themselves, ignoring their prayers. As you know, mortals can be ignorant. Many of them have no idea they are sending prayers to a fallen apart pantheon. And don't get me started on how the Gods treated their own children even before their disappearance. Then again…" He looked at her to read her reaction," you experienced our father's cold and selfish shoulder firsthand."

Fayme didn't interject, agreeing for once.

"Many of these forgotten and mistreated children are trying to make a difference. We have a vision which is beneficial to all, even the mortals. We want to set things right, give this world and every soul willing to worship a better life, a life everyone is deserving of. A life where nobody is ignored by their parents, even their Gods. And we are getting close to making our vision a reality. I, for one, want to start with you. When I become the new God of the Ecaflips, I will give you your arm back. I will release you from the bounds our father lay on you with his disgusting lies and let you be free. That is… if you'll join me."

Fayme scoffed to express her disbelief. " _You_ are going to replace Ecaflip?"

"Yes, I am. Are you with me, sister?"

His confidence was strong as he held his paw out to her, the small grin he carried not malicious in tone. Her amber-colored gaze flickered between his eyes and held-out paw, the seething anger she felt towards the one she once upon a time worshipped ebbing away with every thought she considered and rolled around. She took a deep breath when she made up her mind before she tightly clasped his paw and held it, giving him a nod.

"For once, I am."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

*: See the _Guardian: Reunion_ short story  
*: See _Loyalties_ , chapter 6


End file.
